Addicted
by FireIceWindEarth
Summary: One shot, C.C.xxLelouch. Lelouch tries to replace C.C.'s addiction to pizza with something more to his taste.


Disclaimer: Code Geass and all its characters are owned by Sunrise, not by me. because if I owned it, I would destroy it in the eyes of everyone probably P

So this is my first fanfiction story. One shot with C.C. and Lelouch. Still getting used to writing. I've only really written essays or the narrative or two for English class. Whipped it up in 20 or so minutes because I was bored and couldn't fall asleep. And actually, I have NEVER watched an episode or read a chapter of Code Geass. I'm a sucker for romance, and I saw an AMV with these two. Upon further study, I became infatuated with them. I'll watch Code Geass though, don't worry ;)

* * *

Lelouch tiredly trod up the steps to his room. It had been a long day, and Lelouch was looking forward to a long, refreshing sleep. Which we all know is impossible with his roommate.

Opening the door he saw the green haired witch sprawled on his bed, eating what else but her pizza. The odor of grease and pizza had become almost overwhelming, and Lelouch gagged as his nose registered the smell.

"C.C. Why do you insist upon plaguing my bed with your pizza?"

C.C. briefly drew her attention away from her beloved pizza. "Plague? I'd say this is more like a blessing for your room. It was too musty for my tastes anyway."

Sighing tiredly, Lelouch made his way to his desk, there was no chance of sleeping. Suddenly it hit him. It was obvious. Difficult, mad, insane, but possible.

"C.C..." he said slowly. "I'm going to find something to replace your addiction to pizza."

C.C. slowly raised her head, looking at him with an amused look on her face. "I'll humor you. Give me your best shot" she said tauntingly, waving Cheese-kun at him.

With that Lelouch walked out of his room into the kitchen, and began his search for the special something.

* * *

Walking up the steps gingerly, as not to spill anything, Lelouch slowly opened the door. C.C. lay on his bed, pizza boxes in the corner, a impatient look on her face.

"Took you long enough." she said, watching him struggle with the large amounts of food. Plopping it down on his bed, Lelouch sat next to C.C.

"Ok. First we have, a peach." Taking one from the pile, he handed it to C.C. She slowly opened her mouth, taking a large bite.

"It's...Ok. But neither me or cheese-kun would appr...OUCH!" She yelled, rubbing her jaw. "What happened?" Lelouch asked, a flicker of concern passing his face.

"I bit something large and hard...Do I swallow it?" Lelouch looked at her, a smirk on his face. "Thats the pit. You spit it out."

C.C. Remained silent for a second before slowly smiling. It was the kind of smile Lelouch didn't like. It was the kind of smile that made Lelouch think "oh crap..."

Turning to Lelouch quickly, she spat the large pit into his face. It slammed him in the forehead and he fell of the bed with a thunk, much to the hilarious laughter of C.C. Sitting up and grabbing the peach from her hand, Lelouch rubbed his head. "Ok. Forget peaches."

Lelouch continued to bring out food, from strawberries to shrimp, he tried everything he could think of. Each food was met with rejection from C.C.

* * *

Hours had passed, and the once large pile had been shoved into the corner with the pizza. Flopping back on his bed and closing his eyes, Lelouch let out a tired sigh.

"Is there NOTHING you would prefer over pizza?" C.C. was silent for a second. "Well, there may be one thing." she said softly.

"And what would that be?" said Lelouch calmly. It became silent again for a few seconds.

Suddenly Lelouch became aware of a warm pair of lips upon his. Opening his eyes in surprise he found C.C. on top of him, kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her on top of him, his hands playign with her beautiful green hair. Her tongue slowly probed its way into his mouth, and they entwined and played together. They explored each others mouths, enjoying the feeling of another in their mouth. After a few seconds they broke apart. C.C. put her mouth to his ear and whispered seductively. "You."


End file.
